The Second Proposal!
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Will can remember Violet Waterflower from when they were younger. Violet can't remember much. So, when her ex-boyfriend is being a mysterious trainer & with Scarlet Rose battling, is Violet going to be heartbroken or will she break a heart? AU. Second of 10 in the "Holiday Romance" series.


Author's Note: Welcome to the second one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. I own the ships I made up &amp; my OC; plus one of my schools. By the way, if you read the first one-shot, then you know how old Daisy is. It's the same in this. Violet is 24. Who's the lucky guy? Find out. I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**Violet's Special Rose!**

(Normal P.O.V. Cerulean Gym)

"Misty! I think there's mail," a girl with indigo hair hollers.

"Okay, after I feed Gyarados!" the girl shouts back.

"Like, Vi, are you still there?" a girl with blonde hair states over the video phone.

"Oh, yeah. Dais, I called because like, I've been getting roses."

"From?"

"I don't know. They're all addressed in cursive to Violet Waterflower."

"Well, sis, I've gotta run. I don't know who it could be."

Click.

"Maybe they're from like a challenger or a gym leader," a girl with pink hair says.

"Lily, there was only one gym leader I liked. It was one of the Viridian guys."

"Derek was like, allergic to roses. Unless, like he's being more mysterious than ever."

"Waterflower, Lily, Violet, Daisy &amp; Misty. Hey, that's Ash's handwriting on the card," a redhead comes in putting her card down. All 3 go in separate spots.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V.)

I went to my room, Violet to hers &amp; Misty just stayed downstairs.

The card read, 'Lily, can't wait to actually meet you. -D' the card was from Johto. I still had Derek's number, so I called it.

"Derek Matthews, what's the scoop?"

"Hi, Derek. This is Lily. Yeah, I was wondering if you send roses."

"No, I'm allergic &amp; busy. I'm actually in Kalos myself. Being a musician has its perks, but I'm glad to hear you're okay. Hm?"

"Yeah, somewhere, like Blackthorn?"

"D in Blackthorn. Not me, but I do know a guy who likes you. No, he hasn't talked to me lately. No surprise. Bye," he ended the call.

I laid back &amp; stared at the ceiling.

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V.)

"Meet me at the plateau tonight. I'll have a rose. Your indigo admirer." I read it again &amp; again.

"Violet, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Door's open."

To my surprise, Misty comes in.

"Ash writes? Seriously, this is neat handwriting."

"That's why I'm worried. Look, I know,"

"Violet!" Lily screams. Misty comes with Lily.

"Okay, like, all 3 of us have romance issues. Daisy's out. Misty, why _don't _you think Ash wrote that?" I ask.

"Because, I can read his handwriting. There's only one way to find out, but, I have to know."

Lily &amp; I watch as she dials.

"Duke Siebold speaking. What can I help you with?"

"Duke Siebold, this is Misty. We're a little flustered. Is there a young trainer named Ash in the chateau right now?"

"Ah, yes. Well, that's the thing. The Kalos Chateau system is tough to beat &amp; Ash is trying to be a master. Currently, he is battling gym leaders at the Marquis level."

"Who?" Lily &amp; I ask.

"Ah, you must be Lily &amp; Violet. Violet, you are in fact a lucky lady. Your admirer happens to be a friend of mine."

"What's his name?"

He rifles a hand through his blond hair as a trainer says, "I told you I've been working since our last battle, Ash."

"Pikachu, you ready to make a splash?"

"Can this get any better? Gyarados, Mega Evolve!"

"I have to go. Sorry Misty."

The call ends. The gym's phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Lily &amp; I both dive.

"Cerulean Gym. Misty here," we miss.

"Ah, Misty. Glad I could get a hold of you. Are your sisters around?"

"Minus Daisy, we're all here. Can I switch you to video?"

Lily &amp; I exchange glances.

"Violet, Lily. Sorry I've been busy. I'm on holiday with Clair in Kalos &amp; she's battling Ash. Ash broke his arm. In all honesty, I've been requested by my coworker to speak solely to Violet."

"I'm going for a swim. Hey, Misty, let's see if your Gyarados can Mega Evolve!" Lily runs.

"Uh, Lance, don't Misty &amp; Gyarados need some sort of stones?"

"Yes, they do. Right now, you."

Misty whispers &amp; says, "Hey Lily, are you gonna use Dewgong?" running off.

"Okay, you have my attention. Sort of. Lance, are you my secret admirer? Like, Siebold called &amp; said a good friend."

"Well, _our _friend is a great guy. Since you are gym leaders &amp; in case of any villainous activity I won't show up."

This wasn't the first time any of us have spoken to Lance. This is the first time he's not wearing a black cape, just a black &amp; reddish outfit.

"Violet?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lance. So, what's going to happen?"

"Do you know how to get to the Indigo Plateau?"

"Sort of. Okay, I trust him. Yeah, he's like a brother to me! Lance, like, I gotta know this about you. Why do you wear a cape?"

He runs his hand through his carmine hair &amp; says, "Tradition for Dragon trainers."

"Do you battle at the Chateau?"

"I have a cape because I'm a Grand Duke, as many champions are. Good luck."

* * *

(Hours later)

"Seaking, Cloyster, return." I seldom battle because I like to write.

"So, Noland's your date?" Lily asks.

"No. He's driving to the plateau. Besides, after mom &amp; dad died he's been like a brother to all,"

"You rang?"

Noland is like an older brother.

"Hi Noland. Guess who is earning his rank of Marquis tonight!" Misty trills.

"Ash. He's been spreading the news. Oh, Lily, one of Jasmine's friends wants you to come to Johto. He's a gym leader."

I look at Noland's glove &amp; see a stone.

"Noland, when did you get married?"

He smiles &amp; says, "Good one, Violet. This is actually my Mega Glove. Frontier Brains battle at the Chateau, too. Since experience is measured by a lot of factors, all of us are Grand Dukes or Grand Duchesses. If I was married, well, you'd all be invited because you're like family to me. Speaking of relatives, where's Daisy?"

"Hoenn with Tracey, I think," Lily states.

"Well, since I've got to take a special girl to meet a lucky guy, let's go," Noland says.

"In a sec!"

"Lily, Misty, please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"Violet, we'll be fine. As long as Lily isn't holding anything filled with peppers, we should be fine."

"Yeah, like, for once, chill."

I leave.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

"So, Lily, it's just you &amp; me again. Plus the Pokémon."

"Misty, can you remember your journey through Johto with Ash &amp; Pewter?"

I know she means Brock, but Brock's family is tight.

"Yeah. I do. There was this guy who was interested about us. Lily, is our last name actually Waterflower?"

My sister blinks; Lily &amp; I are close, but the only males we trust, well, we haven't talked about the guys we trust in a long time.

"Mist, we each have money. Daisy's liked modeling ever since she was little, but when you were born into the ballet, you always fell. That's why mom &amp; dad loaded our accounts. Violet's been a writer. You were the born gym leader, but dad said we all battle. I've been into fashion for as long as I can remember. When I saw Salon Roquet, I thought it was a scam."

"Well, it kinda was a," the doorbell rings.

"Lily &amp; Misty?"

Misty opens the door to see Derek.

"Hey. My friend's awesome. Anyway, per requests of my superior, I'm supposed to guard you."

Derek was a G-Man with Lance, but both are in the international police.

* * *

(The Indigo Plateau. Normal P.O.V.)

"So is Will ready for his lady?" a shirtless male asks.

"Don't tease him, Bruno. Besides, I think he'll be fine," says a female wearing a yellow jacket.

"He's still young. Where's Prima?" an elderly trainer asks.

"Snowbelle City. I think. She's the last one of us to earn her rank as a duchess. How do I look?"

"Are you entering a contest or what? Ow!" a trainer with spiky hair teases, earning him a hit with a cane from Agatha.

"Blue, you still stun as all. Have you talked with your son lately?" Agatha asks.

"Getting Gary to answer the phone isn't easy," Blue deadpans. Gary's been studying lately at Viridian Technical College, often called 'Viridian Tech' for short.

"Seriously, opinions?"

"Do you want cologne?" Bruno asks.

"No. Karen, Blue, Agatha, you don't realize how important this is to me. I have the chance to show her that there's more behind the mask &amp; highlights." However, some of these highlights were natural.

* * *

(Will's P.O.V.)

Blue &amp; Bruno look at me like I'm an idiot.

I'm wearing my maroon jacket with a white undershirt. No tie, no gloves.

"Well, if you want an honest opinion, Will, you've grown up into a fine young man. Every trainer I battle I see potential. It's really hard to see a friend go, but that's what they do," Trent, our current Kanto champion states.

"Trent's right. Will, go out there, be yourself &amp; take this," I'm handed a box by Karen.

"Take off the mask when you feel comfortable." I leave.

* * *

(A restaurant not far from the plateau. Violet's P.O.V.)

"Ah, Miss Violet, your table is here," a waiter says.

I see a violet rose &amp; my date. I think.

"They say roses are blue, but I say violets are violet, like you. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

I blush &amp; say, "Like, the feeling would be mutual but, I don't know your name. Lance &amp; Siebold said something about the Elite 4 members being dukes &amp; duchesses at the Battle Chateau."

"Duke if you wish. However, perhaps this rings a bell. Top Coordinator from Johto."

I cringed, we were outside.

"If you don't mind, I'll battle you. One on one, whatever the rules of a contest are." I didn't know anything about contest battles, despite them happening.

"If you don't know, I'll just battle you."

We go to the field, apparently, my date's big. Wait, Derek?

"Ladies &amp; gentlemen, boys &amp; girls, welcome to the Indigo Plateau. I am your MC, Derek Matthews."

The crowd cheers as I've been set up. I turn &amp; see Noland with my sisters in the crowd, minus Daisy.

"Tonight we have a special battle between Johto's psychic master, Top Coordinator &amp; a good friend of mine from New Bark Town!"

My opponent looks like my date.

"His opponent, one of the 4 Cerulean City Gym Leaders, Violet Waterflower!"

The crowd cheers, Misty is grinning like she won the lottery. My opponent whispers to Derek.

"He has chosen to go by his contest persona: so coordinators, make some noise for the Scarlet Rose himself!"

"The rule is simple. Whoever is left with the most points at the end is the winner of the contest. However, Scarlet is a man of mystery. If we can get 5 minutes on the battle clock, we can begin the double battle!" Lilian states.

"No, we can't!" I protest. However, to my dismay the contest field is like one an Elite 4 member would use.

"It's a 1-on-1 &amp; I've decided which team mate I'll use," Scarlet says.

The ball is a Great Ball; blue on the top with red on top of the blue.

"Xatu, en garde!" Scarlet flicks his wrist.

"Cloyster, let's go!" I haven't felt this confident in a while.

"Xatu, let's make this a piece of cake with Aerial Ace!" Scarlet states.

Aerial Ace is a Flying-type move that's never supposed to miss.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!"

* * *

(In the stands with Misty, Noland &amp; Lily. Misty's P.O.V.)

"Violet's like, gonna lose to this Scarlet guy," Lily states.

"If you mean her date, then it's possible," I agree.

"I wouldn't doubt Violet, you 2. Scarlet's a great friend of mine. Aerial Ace isn't supposed to miss, but Violet's making a good counter with Aurora Beam," a tall guy says.

"Tucker, glad to see ya!" Noland states.

"I'm the Dome Ace, Tucker. Grand Duke at the Chateau &amp; it seems Violet may have a trick up her sleeve." The dome ace.

If anyone knows Frontier Brains, it's Ash; well, in Kanto it seems.

* * *

(Back on the field. Scarlet/Will's P.O.V.)

I haven't tested myself this far without my powers since I battled Grand Duchess Anabel.

"With three minutes remaining, Scarlet Rose &amp; Violet Waterflower have a tie. Derek, have you seen a contest battle this close?" Lilian asks.

"Yes, I have. It was some time ago; but Violet's a gym leader &amp; carefully plans each move."

* * *

(Back in the stands, Misty's P.O.V.)

"Violet, plan, move. Man, I haven't heard plan &amp; move in the same sentence ever since Jasmine became a Marchioness!" Noland states.

"Noland, isn't Clair the eighth leader?" Violet asks.

"No, she's the ninth. Ash's match ended in a tie. Hey, do we get to battle him?" a younger male asks.

"Thorton, don't you recognize the ladies?"

He doesn't look up, instead focusing on technology.

"Kalos to the Factory Head Thorton, come in?" Tucker teases.

"What? Oh. Hey, it's been a while. Lily &amp; Misty, you're growing up! So, Vi's battling Scar. My money's," Tucker stops him.

"So, you're a part of another frontier. Noland, how does that work?" I ask, but notice Violet's running out of time.

'Sorry, Violet, but you'll need help.' I stand up, causing most eyes to go on me.

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V. from here down)

I was trying to think of another attack as I saw Misty.

"Go for Ice Beam! Trust me!"

As Scarlet commanded Psychic, I felt myself saying the attack. As a steamy collision occurred, I was stunned at the buzzer.

"By a fraction of a second, unbelievable since I've witnessed it, Scarlet's Xatu &amp; Violet's Cloyster are both unable to battle. Thank you all for coming, good night!" Derek stated, then left.

I went to the locker room, sad.

"You look like you got beat. Hey, Violet," Derek.

"What? Oh, that. Derek, are you sure you're not Scarlet? You're both mysterious &amp; have had feelings toward me."

Derek ran a hand through his hair which had red highlights &amp; said, "Wait right here."

He went through a door.

"Hey, Violet, great battle!"

Thorton.

"Thanks. I froze. I feel so bad for Cloyster. Cloyster has been my starter ever since," I couldn't continue.

"Violet, you did your best. So you're a little rusty on the screws, but your tactics were unique," Noland says.

"He's right. Even I watched &amp; I've known Scarlet forever," it's Blue.

"I want some time with Misty," I managed to say.

* * *

Misty nodded to the guys.

"Misty," I began, but there was a knock.

"It's Scarlet," the voice said.

Misty sauntered to the door.

"Derek &amp; wait. You're Scarlet; _now _I remember!"

I looked up &amp; saw Scarlet, purple streaks in his light brown hair.

"Will. It's been too long."

Will was the oddball in my class at the Earl Dervish, but when it came to battling, he was awesome.

"They say every rose has its thorn. Roses are red, violets are blue. Something you &amp; I would do was argue. Violet Waterflower, my sugar crush," I almost fainted because we were both hyped up on sugar when he said that. I was sitting down.

"Violet Waterflower, I asked you when I was 9 &amp; you were my valentine. Do you take this ring," he popped open a box &amp; I felt my heart racing.

"You've been my rose for a long time. Whether you're Scarlet or Will, yes, I'll marry you!"

I rose to my feet as Misty looked on.

"If Ash gets romantic, that'll be a day to remember," I say to my little sister.

Will &amp; I would always agree on one thing: I'm his Violet rose.

**Author's Note: Woo-hoo! Yeah, I did it. A little Violets Are Blue (V.A. ) , but it was more V.A. (Violets Are Violet). So now, Daisy &amp; Tracey are engaged. So is Violet. Who's next in the series? Find out next time in "Holiday Romance."**


End file.
